Prophecy Fulfilled
by HermiHugs
Summary: Dumbledore's thought that the only way to remove the horcrux in Harry Potter was to get him killed by Voldemort. But what if Harry did not have a horcrux in him and Voldemort does cast the killing curse on him? Character deaths. Starts after fifth year
1. Part 1

**A/N: Dumbledore's thought that the only way to remove the horcrux in Harry Potter was to get him killed by Voldemort. But what if Harry did not have a horcrux in him and Voldemort does cast the killing curse on him? Hermione gets seriously injured by Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries during their botched rescue of Sirius Black. The curse began draining her magical core and she only has a month to live. After Hermione's death and with no will to live Harry lets Voldemort cast the killing curse at him. Character deaths. Initially I started it as a one shot but now I divided it into parts for easy reading. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Declaration: ****I write for my own pleasure and not for profit. I do not own Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prophecy Fulfilled<strong>

**Part 1**

The 'Ministry Six' as they were being called, came back from the Ministry of Magic building tired and mostly uninjured. Harry was lured into the ministry building by a vision sent by Lord Voldemort, in which Sirius Black, his godfather was being held in captivity and tortured by his Death Eaters. Despite Hermione's warnings that the vision may be a trap, which later proved to be correct, Harry as usual rushed to the rescue and was accompanied by his friends who refused to heed his warning to stay away. The only casualty of that night was Sirius who fell into the veil of death after being hit by Bellatrix Lestrange's stunner.

Not only was it a trap with 12 of the inner circle death eaters waiting for them but also Voldemort himself made an appearance. Harry was possessed by Voldemort in an effort to escape from Dumbledore's onslaught and the possibility of getting the 'Golden Boy' killed by a stray curse also added incentive. In the end Harry managed to force Voldemort out of his mind and regain control of his faculty.

While grieving for the loss of Sirius, Harry was led away by the headmaster and told about a prophecy, which was the reason for Voldemort sending Harry the fake vision. The only way that Voldemort could get to the prophecy was either going to the 'Department of Mysteries' by himself or through Harry. The prophecy foretold that neither Harry nor Voldemort could survive while the other lives and was unaware of the total wording and now Voldemort finally managed to get his hands on it.

Back in the office of the headmaster, "You are the means to end the existence of Lord Voldemort Harry. Unless Voldemort is killed you cannot have a peaceful existence that is what the prophecy means. 'The power that he knows not' is the way that you can defeat him" said Dumbledore to the grieving teenager.

"I don't believe that to be true Sir, the prophecy does not specify who will survive. It only says that only one can survive in a battle and it will be Voldemort if we were to face off. You must have seen how pathetic I was in the duel with him and I have no means of knowing what this power is that can help me."

Dumbledore gave him a large smile, his eyes twinkling with happiness, "It is Love Harry, and your capacity to love is the best that I have seen in any one. It is this pure intention and the power it gives you that will help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry scoffed at that, "Power to love! That power does not help anyone, at least not anyone that I care about. My intention to save Sirius is what got him killed and my insistence to share the Triwizard win is what killed Cedric Diggory. No sir, you are wrong. Love is what is going to get many people killed, people who love me and those that I love."

Dumbledore frowned at Harry's naivety, if he Dumbledore told someone what the matter is then that is what the matter is. No one can question him; he has never been wrong before and he is not going to start now. Some of his decisions did not come out to be the best but it was for the 'greater good'. Love is a very pure emotion and Voldemort had none while growing up. Love is the way that Harry was going to end Voldemort, it has to be, it is the only thing that Harry had in abundance. Otherwise how was he going to end the very powerful dark lord, he has had no training to even survive for a couple of minutes in an all-out duel. Dumbledore was convinced that was the only way Voldemort's reign of terror will come to an end; there was no other way for Harry to defeat him.

This was not the time to debate it though, the very public fight in the ministry building has now convinced the minister that the dark lord was indeed back and he is expected to meet with the minister to get the situation under control. "Why don't you go to your dorm my boy and rest up. We will discuss about this further, do not worry about it we will give you all the help we can."

Harry was tired and now with the revelation of a prophecy and the enormous burden that he was carrying, he was depressed. Sleep did look like a much better option, he needed Hermione to make some sense out of the prophecy and get her opinion on a future course of action.

"Yes sir, sleep does look inviting now" he got up to go when he remembered, "Sir how is Hermione? I know that the others are relatively fine but she was injured badly."

Dumbledore did not know how Hermione was, but she could not have been injured that badly could she? Madam Pomfrey can cure anyone and any injury in a jiffy, "She will be fine Harry as you know Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer. I have full faith in her capabilities, you can meet Hermione in the morning and escort her for breakfast" Dumbledore concluded with a genial smile.

Harry nodded his head and dragged his feet to the fifth year boy's dorm for a much needed sleep, it was nearing sunrise 'hopefully the visions will stop now that Voldemort has got what he wanted.' With that thought Harry fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hospital wing, however, it was not all fine and dandy. Madam Pomfrey was working feverishly on a still comatose Hermione but she feared that all her efforts would be for nothing.

Coming out of the screened area, she addressed Professor McGonagall Hermione's head of house, "Minerva, I fear the worst, I am not sure that the girl can come out of her coma let alone survive."

The stern deputy headmistress gasped, "Surely her injury is not that serious?"

"The injury that you see is just the surface Minerva; the curse did more than injure her. It is draining her magical core even as we speak. I have not seen anything like that before" the healer replied with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Now even the infallible professor looked ready to breakdown, this young woman was one of her favourite pupils beside Harry Potter and now that life was threatened to be cut brutally short. "Are you sure Poppy? I do not doubt you but will it be better if we contact someone from St. Mungos, an expert perhaps?"

"I am sure Minerva. This curse was last seen almost a hundred years ago and even then the victim succumbed to it. Our teacher alluded to it and he was the best when dealing with curses that affect the magical core and was never replaced after his death. I am sure that there will be no one at St. Mungos that would have even heard about the curse, but if you feel better you can contact them."

McGonagall gave her friend a pat on her shoulder, "It is better to be safe than sorry Poppy, I will confer with Albus and let you know about his decision."

Pomfrey nodded her head and went back to attend on Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Harry was rudely awakened by a hand shaking him. He was so tired that he fell asleep with his torn and dirty clothes on and did not even wake up in time for breakfast; through his befuddled eyes he saw that it was a concerned Professor McGonagall that was waking him up.

"Mr. Potter, please get ready and accompany me to the hospital wing as soon as you can."

Harry was suddenly awake, sleep having left him in a flash, "Is Hermione alright professor?"

McGonagall pursed her lips, "Just get ready Mr. Potter."

Harry did just that, he was out of the bathroom within 10 minutes finishing his morning ablutions at a speed that would have left his aunt Petunia fuming at him. Following the professor, Harry was in a tizzy, already beaten by Sirius' death and blaming himself for that, he could not take any more shocks especially not to Hermione who was his girlfriend in secret for more than two years.

Entering the hospital wing he saw Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to one side of one of the beds in the room and Hermione's parents Daniel and Emma Granger on the other side. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey were in between the two groups almost as if separating them. He was not sure why Mrs. Weasley was there but it looked like she was angry while Ron and Ginny were looking on a little fearful. What caught his attention, however, was the look of utter fury on Dan's face and at his side Emma was struggling to keep him from hitting someone.

Harry was brought to a halt when he saw Hermione lying motionless on the bed. An angry red scar, barely healed, ran from left to right across her stomach stopping just below her navel and on the other end was running underneath the modest black bra covering her chest.

Harry choked back a sob, his best friend and girlfriend was lying on the bed probably dead and it was all because of him. If only he had listened to Hermione and not gone to the ministry building.

His entry, instead of calming the storm that was Dan Granger gave it a new direction, "Now who are you? This is not a county fair that you keep calling people to gawk at my daughter."

Harry had only met Hermione's parents in passing and never got the chance to meet him personally but he knew that Dan was a pretty easy going guy. Something bad must have happened to get him riled up to such an extent that he was lashing out at anyone he saw. Harry was also regretting the decision not to reveal their relationship to even Hermione's parents and this definitely was not the time and place to do that. But now he has no choice, he wanted to extend his hand to Dan but was not sure if he will get it back. Instead Harry walked up to Hermione's side and taking her unresponsive hand into his said, "I am Harry Potter sir. I know that we have not told you before, but I am Hermione's boyfriend" he finished meeting his eye but casting a side long glance at Emma, who looked as if it was news to her too. If Hermione's mother did not have any hint about their relationship, he was in deep trouble.

All the occupants would not have been more shocked if he introduced himself as Merlin. The three Weasleys were fuming while Professor Dumbledore looked as if he had a vomit flavoured Bettie Bott's bean in his mouth. Professor Snape was sneering as ever while the only one who looked even a bit happy at the announcement was Professor McGonagall, she suspected it a long time back and now her suspicions were confirmed.

Emma found her voice first, "The professor here" pointing at Dumbledore she continued, "said that the redhead over there, Ron Weasley was her boyfriend. We have only heard not so flattering things about him and you can understand our anger and surprise at learning that he was Hermione's boyfriend."

Harry scoffed at that, "Do not let Hermione hear that, she will either kill Ron or rip Dumbledore's tongue out."

McGonagall voiced her own opinion now, "I told you Albus that Mr. Weasley being Hermione's boyfriend is as true as saying Hagrid's Blast Ended Skwerts are loveable. The two always end up fighting, on the other hand Harry has been at her side right from the start. As far as I am concerned it is more than likely that he and Hermione are a dating."

Dan was apoplectic, "How dare you insinuate things that you have no knowledge of" only Emma firmly holding onto him prevented Dan from doing something more disfiguring than just verbally lashing out at Dumbledore.

The headmaster still managed to look regal even with all the hits to his pride he was taking, "I do not make it a point to get to know the student's love life Mr. Granger. I merely relayed what Mrs. Weasley and her son told me."

Harry was unable to understand why there was this hostility between all those present. He could see that Hermione was injured badly but it looked like she will survive and even now her regular breathing suggested that she was not in pain. He was definitely missing something here.

Things looked like they were calming down so he turned his attention to Hermione. Gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek, she liked it when he did that; Harry tried to wake Hermione up, "Honey it's time for you to wake up. I am alone with your father and had to tell him that we are dating, you do want to see me live, right?"

Madam Pomfrey interjected, "She is in a coma dear and cannot hear you. I am trying my best to get her out of it but nothing is working."

Harry though paid no attention to what she was saying, "Sweetheart it's me Harry, look at me dear. Wake up" he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

All those present were watching the scene with bated breath. Ron especially looked like he was going to murder Harry more so after seeing him kiss Hermione, yes it was on her forehead and he saw Harry doing it before too, but that was when he did not know that the two were dating. It felt like betrayal to Ron, 'How dare they go behind my back' he thought viciously.

To the surprise of all Hermione began stirring. Pomfrey darted forward and began waving her wand over Hermione and muttering something began directing her wand at a parchment lying on the bedside table which immediately began recording her vitals. Seeing that Hermione was nearly topless and in the presence of a lot of people, Harry grabbed a blanket from the next bed and began draping it over Hermione, she would not like to know that a lot of people were ogling at her when she was in that state. Emma rushed forward and grabbed the blanket from him and with a quiet "Thank You Harry" completed the task for him.

The first thing that Hermione noticed on opening her eyes was the concerned faces around her bed and her parents beside her boyfriend. "I take it that you told them the news?" she half questioned Harry trying to cheer them up.

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Yeah it is a wonder that I am not occupying the bed next to you even after that." He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Hermione's hand, "You gave me a fright for a moment there. I thought that I lost you."

Both Harry and Hermione noticed that the concern on the watcher's faces changed to resignation and pity, Emma looked like she was going to breakdown crying. "I need to go to the bathroom" Hermione began lifting the blanket that was covering her and saw the ragged scar which was still tender and on the mend, "That's going to leave a mark" she commented dryly.

She shifted the blanket and with the help of Harry draped it over her upper torso like a poncho and began walking to the bathroom on unsteady feet. Harry was onto her side in a flash and led her to the bathroom. Leaving her in there he took the blanket from her and returned with a set of hospital pyjamas. Seeing that she was done with her ablutions, Harry helped her out of the bloodied jeans and the transfigured bra. Hermione changed into the fresh pyjamas with Harry's help and returned to sit down on the bed. She still felt weak and so leaned on Harry for support.

All this was not lost on both Dan and Emma who were hovering at the door of the bathroom, the acknowledged couple looked so easy and accustomed in each other's company and Hermione was not even showing any sense of body modesty before Harry. 'How far did the two go in their relationship?' was their thought.

As soon as Hermione reached the bed, Pomfrey returned with a couple of potion vials, "You have lost a lot of blood and are very weak. I have brought you a blood replenishing potion and a pain killer, so drink up."

Hermione winced while trying to drink the potions, the wound nearly ran to her right shoulder and it would take her a couple of days to fully regain the function of her right hand. Harry took the vial from Hermione and helped her drain it.

Dumbledore wanted to get things under control and at the same time communicate to all those in the room who was in charge, "Ms. Granger can you please tell me about the fight that happened at your end? Harry told me that he was in another room and did not know what happened there."

"Yes, I want to know who was responsible for you getting injured" Dan was seriously angry and he still did not have had an outlet to get it out of his system. If he was at home he would have whacked a few golf balls in his garage.

"That would be my mistake Sir; it was my recklessness that got Hermione injured" Harry offered. "I came to know that Hermione was injured from Luna before I was whisked away by the headmaster even before I could see her."

Emma knew from Hermione about Harry's tendency to take the blame for everything on him and so wanted to hear Hermione's version, but Dan looked ready to kill him. The fact that Hermione was not angry at Harry and was still leaning on him for support was probably the only thing that stopped him; he could wait till he was alone with the boy. Harry saw that Dan was still seething, 'Wasn't he overreacting a bit, Yes Hermione was injured but she was mostly healed now' Harry mused.

Hermione's first words immediately calmed down Dan some, "No Harry, it was not your fault. Even my argument to stop you from going there notwithstanding, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

She then went on explaining all that happened the night, starting from the events before they went to the ministry building. She alluded to Harry's vision and also Kreacher's confirmation that Sirius was not in the house thus confirming Harry's presumption that Sirius was indeed being held hostage. She stressed on the fact that Harry's previous vision saved Mr. Weasley from a certain death, a fact which was confirmed by both Dumbledore and McGonagall; how could he know that this was different?

"Still I should have listened to you Hermione, if I did not go there you would not have been injured and Sirius would still be alive" Hermione knew that Harry was stubborn to a fault when taking blame but she let it go as she was still too weak to argue.

Emma though had no such qualms, "Harry you acted with the best of intentions with the limited information you had. You cannot blame yourself for everything that goes wrong." She saw that Harry was still not convinced, 'He is one stubborn guy, Hermione was right' so she tried a different tack, "Harry what if Hermione was wrong? How would you have felt learning that your godfather was indeed captured and killed, and even though you knew about it you did nothing?"

Harry understood what Emma was trying to say, "I would have felt horrible probably even more than now" he confessed giving her a wry smile.

Emma latched on to it, "So stop blaming yourself. If you have to blame someone blame those who were supposed to take care of you." Shooting a glare at Dumbledore she continued, "You should have been told that there was something there at the Department that Voldemort was actively seeking and may lure you to that. That information itself would have prevented all this from happening."

Dumbledore tried to explain his reasons, "The knowledge of the prophecy was dangerous and it would have been a disaster if it got into the wrong hands."

"Yes the exact wording of the prophecy if it did get out to Voldemort maybe, but not the knowledge that there is a prophecy. I understand that it is now in Voldemort's hands anyway, what was the use of all this secrecy? Instead of Harry knowing it before his enemy and start to prepare himself, he now has been forced to know about it and at a disadvantage too" Emma was not giving any quarter.

Dumbledore had no answer to that accusation and so wisely kept quiet. Hermione wanted no bad blood between her parents and the headmaster, "Anyway all this is of no consequence now. I will be released from the hospital soon and then everything will be alright. Harry will train hard and then defeat the monster once and for all." Harry had no dispute with that, he was willing to train hard and had a powerful incentive too, a peaceful life with Hermione; but Dumbledore was refusing him any specific training.

This time Emma burst into tears and all of the Hogwarts staff exchanged looks of guilt. Dan was trying to console his wife but it was a losing battle. Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks; something was definitely wrong and it was something big.

Madam Pomfrey was about to open her mouth but Dan interrupted her, "Do all these people need to be here?" he demanded throwing a scowl at the three Weasleys and also managed to include the Headmaster in that. Taking the hint Dumbledore escorted the Weasleys out of the room with Snape following at a sedate pace.

Emma was now sobbing uncontrollably frightening Hermione, so Dan sat down on the bed in front of Harry and Hermione and lifting Emma into his lap began rocking her. McGonagall and Poppy sat on either side of the two teens and it fell to the Hogwarts healer to deliver the blow, "There is no easy way to say this but you have to know. The wound you have is not just superficial Hermione; the curse also disrupted your magical core. You core has stopped recharging and it is only a matter of time before it drains out completely."

Harry felt as if a knife has been plunged through his heart, this cannot be happening and not to Hermione, "What happens if the core runs out?"

Poppy was fighting to stem the tears that threatened to break out, "For a witch or wizard the magic in their body is as essential as air to live."

That was all it took for Hermione to breakout sobbing, she was catatonic. Clutching onto Harry like a lifeline her body began wracking in choking cries. Harry emulated Dan and pulled Hermione into his lap. He wanted to scream out to the heavens about the gross injustice in his life, everyone that came close to his heart was being taken away from him. His parents, Sirius and now the one girl he loved with all his soul, the girl with whom he wanted to share all his happiness and his life, was being taken away from him.

He wanted to rant and rave but the only thing going through his mind at the time was 'be strong for Hermione', he asked the inevitable question, one that he was dreading the answer for, "How long does she have before her core runs out?"

It was Professor McGonagall that answered him as Madam Pomfrey had to bolt out of the room hiding her tears, "We cannot say for sure but it may be about a month or a month and a half at the most."

Hermione's sobs subsided slowly and she looked up at Harry. Though no sound was coming out of him, she could see the stream of tears flowing down his eyes unabated and soaking his shirt. He too lost the battle to the tears.

The professor stood up and taking a chain from her robe pocket handed it to Hermione before walking out the hospital wing. Dan and Emma saw that the chain held two rings, one looked like a gold engagement ring with a diamond set in it and the other was definitely a gold and platinum wedding band. Hermione took the chain and looped it around her neck.

"Hold me Harry"

"Always my love" Harry tightened his arms around Hermione who began drifting off to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey returned to the bed and saw Hermione nodding off, "The blood replenishment potion has a mild sleeping draught in it; it will help her rest."

Harry nodded his head and loosened the top two buttons of her pyjama shirt in line with her breasts, just the way Hermione liked to sleep with no bra on. He stretched back onto the pillow, pulling Hermione with him. Emma had a million questions running through her mind, the two rings now adorning her daughter's neck and Harry loosening the buttons of Hermione's shirt without any hint of hesitation were only two of them. Looking at Harry she saw that even he was beginning to drift off, the events of the morning probably tiring him out too. She decided to wait a little longer for her answers. She straightened Hermione's legs and moved her hair from Harry's face and covered them both with a blanket leaving them to sleep. The two teens finally fell asleep with Harry's arms holding Hermione tightly to him and with her head perched on Harry's chest.


	2. Part 2

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Part 2**

Harry woke up with a well-rested feeling and with Hermione still snuggling into him. It was dark outside and he wondered if he slept through most of the day. Reflecting over the shocking events that turned his world upside down he felt let down by the very people he trusted. If only; that was a very tricky phrase that could either give you the solace you need or drive you mad and what was going through Harry's mind cuddling Hermione. After a few minutes that might even have been close to half an hour, Harry felt Hermione stirring from within his arms effectively cutting his musings short and he tightened his grip for a short time before relaxing his hold on her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Hermione looked at Harry. She could see the trouble in his eyes, the regret and the dormant grief threatening to break free. She gave him a lingering kiss their first show of affection in public, "Harry all these thoughts will take you nowhere. Like my mom said it is not your fault Harry, you did your best to get everyone out of there when you found out that it was a trap. Even I was deceived by Dolohov, and got cursed even after silencing him."

"I still cannot accept it Hermione. Because of my tendency to leap before I look, you are suffering."

Hermione again kissed him to get his mind off the troubles, "Harry I do not mind it one bit, Am I looking forward to die? No I am not, but I do not regret knowing you for one bit. Because of you I enjoyed my stay here at Hogwarts and experienced something wonderful in a very short time. If I did not attend Hogwarts or did not meet you, I would have remained a boring bookworm. You saw me and gave me your love turning me into a beautiful woman. That's all I wanted in my life Harry, to be beautiful in at least one person's eyes. My only regret is that I am unable to give you the family you wanted."

"Hermione I would trade everything to save you even the promise of a family. Without you, my life has no meaning."

She knew that it was difficult for Harry to accept that he was blameless and that was driving his grief. "Harry there is no real answer; we may desbate around all our lives but still will not agree on all that has happened. Let's just forget everything else and enjoy the time that we have, I could die happily knowing you love me."

Unknown to them Emma was awakened by their conversation and was moved by the depth of their love. She could never blame the young man who brought about an enormous change in their daughter. Yes it hurts to know that you daughter's life is being cut short brutally but she could not imagine what was going on in Harry's mind, the guilt about bringing that fate upon Hermione, the overwhelming grief of losing a loved one and apparently the only one who gave her unconditional love to him. No, she would not scorn him, she would love him like the son they never had and ensure that Dan understood the loss that Harry was going through; he does not need an overbearing father to add to that.

Emma saw that Harry was feeding the soup that was left there for Hermione, his dinner left untouched. She left the bed that she was occupying in the hospital wing, they were offered the guest quarters but the Grangers refused electing to stay near their daughter, and sat on the other side of Hermione. Taking the spoon silently from Harry she began feeding Hermione who was still weak and allowed Harry to finish his meager dinner.

"Do you have the time?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his new watch a present for Christmas from Hermione, after he lost his old one in the black lake during his rescue of Hermione during the Triwizard tournament, "It's just past midnight."

"I want some fresh air, can we go out?" Hermione asked while trying to get up. Harry held her hand and pulled her up but she took two steps before her knees buckled under her. Harry immediately scooped her up in his arms before she could hit the floor and carried her out with Emma following them. Harry sat her on the wall with Hermione's feet dangling free and to the outside facing the black lake. Standing behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around her holding tight and silently watched the night sky with Hermione leaning back into him.

The sky was peaceful but Harry's thoughts were in turmoil; where ever he looked he was overwhelmed with guilt. Guilt at Sirius' death, guilt at Hermione's predicament and guilt at what he planned to do after Hermione would leave him.

Emma broke the silence, "Why did that boy Ron claim Hermione to be his girlfriend if she was not?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry so sharply that she nearly toppled over. Harry was looking over her shoulder into the night, he gave her a wry grin before answering, "I think Ron fancies Hermione at some level, but he is an immature guy who thinks that fighting with someone means that you are showing them your love. He never took the time to get to know Hermione properly and was always polar opposite to her principles. I think that he was also jealous of me and wanted to take away the one person who I respected a lot. We never showed or announced that we were dating so that might have given him an opening and with Hermione unable to deny it….." he just shrugged his shoulders and let the matter drop.

Hermione snorted at the thought of Ron fancying her and 'fighting with her to show that he loved her!' now that's a thought. She turned back to look at the lake and allowed Harry to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Harry continued, "What I am not sure is Dumbledore's agenda. He has not trained me enough to face Voldemort and now he says that I have some mysterious power to take him down. What does he gain by supporting Ron's claim of being your boyfriend?"

Hermione was intrigued, "What special power Harry? Are you going to rip off your shirt and fly off to confront Voldemort?" she tried to joke.

Now it was Harry's turn to snort at Hermione's comment, "He says that Voldemort does not know the meaning of love and it's my enormous capacity to love that will defeat him."

All the three of them remained silent at that. What can you say; that you just stand in front of your enemy and love him to death? Emma broke the silence by letting out a laugh at that preposterous thought.

"I think that he is setting you up to die Harry" Hermione theorized finally.

"Yeah, I guessed as much and now with you not going to be in my life, I have no problem with that."

"Harry" Hermione admonished, "There is always life beyond me."

"Not for me" Harry concluded with a tone of finality daring her to contradict. Hermione let out a sigh she could not contradict him because that's how she felt. She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss which Harry deepened immediately savouring every moment of Hermione's presence. They were mindful of her mother though and kept it short.

Emma gave them a moment to compose before asking, "How long have you been dating Hermione? And why did you not tell us? Not that we have any objection but it would have been nice to know about it."

"I know mom! I am sorry but after Voldemort got his body back we felt that it was better to keep it a secret to prevent anything from happening to you" Hermione replied with desperation in her voice, hoping that her mother would accept her explanation.

"Hermione what you have to understand is that there is danger everywhere. It would not have made any difference, you already told us that we could be a target because of your parentage and this would have just been another point for them to get the job done. Now you cannot escape from answering my question, Spill" she demanded.

Harry took up the explanation, "For me I realized that Hermione was more than my friend at the end of our third year when we risked our lives to save my godfather. When I asked her for the Yule Ball that Christmas I knew for sure that I loved her."

"I always knew that I liked Harry almost from the moment he saved my life from the Troll but it was after I was revived from the petrification that I knew for sure that it was love" Hermione supplied.

Harry decided to explain the events that happened during and after the Yule Ball.

**Night of Christmas: Harry and Hermione's Fourth Year**

Harry always thought that Hermione was pretty but seeing her in the resplendent robes with a hint of makeup and her normally unruly hair tamed to adorn her face, Harry had to change his mind. Hermione was not pretty she was beautiful. Hermione on the other hand was positively radiating happiness, she was on the arm of her best friend and one she hoped would soon be more than that and he was not looking anywhere else.

Harry truly had no eyes for anyone else that night, in his view Hermione was the most beautiful girl in the ball and he happily spent most of the night dancing with her in his arms. He felt that he was in heaven.

Taking a stroll in the garden specially built for that night only and under the twinkling stars, their lips met in a delightful kiss for the first time for either of them. The moment felt magical for the couple as they lost themselves in the beauty of the night and the company of a loved one, the choir from a nearby village proclaiming the blessed night in the background.

"I could do that all my life with you Hermione" Harry told her with a blissful smile.

"With you only Harry and no one else" she agreed with him.

Hermione left early next morning to spend the rest of the holiday with her parents and it was the perfect time for Harry to visit Gringotts. Sirius told him about his family vault and he wanted to visit it, hopefully he can find some journals or other personal articles that belonged to his parents. He also wanted to take some money out and get a ring of some sort proclaiming to the world that Hermione was his girlfriend. He even thought about buying an engagement ring if he could find something that he would feel Hermione would like for sure.

The goblin led him to the Potter family vault and warning him not to take anything out without informing him, was left alone to rummage around. He picked up an album filled with photographs of his parents during their time at Hogwarts and also after it. He laughed at the antics of Sirius, Remus and his father to amuse a baby Harry. The album was never ending and it was a perfect place to keep all his own photos taken with Hermione and Ron, and the others that were given to him by Hagrid. 'I have to ask Colin to take some personal shots with me and Hermione only' he decided.

What caught his attention was a beautiful diamond twinkling in the dull light and set in a ring; probably his mother's engagement ring and it would be perfect for Hermione. He immediately grabbed the box and also the two wedding bands of his parents that were in a nearby box. He called the goblin and showing him the rings asked, "Sir, can I take these rings that belonged to my parents?"

"You are not entitled to take anything that could be exchanged for money out of the vault but since you claimed sentimental value for the rings, I can allow it" he replied and made a few notations on a parchment inside the vault.

"Now to buy a couple of chains to hold them around my neck" Harry thought out loud, happiness evident in his voice. He was not sure that he would ask Hermione to be his wife so soon and so might not wear the ring publically, but he wanted to give her that instead of a promise ring.

The goblin looked at him once and then took out a couple of identical gold chains from a nearby jewelry box and gave them to Harry waving off his thanks.

The night that Hermione returned from her home, Harry dragged her into a nearby empty classroom after dinner. He showed her the ring and expressed his wish to ask Hermione to wear it someday.

"What's keeping you from asking it now?" Hermione asked a gob smacked Harry, barely able to stop herself jumping for joy.

Harry took the hint and immediately got down on one knee, "Just being in my life, you make me happy and give the hope that there is more to my life. Will you accept this ring as a token of my never ending love and make all my dreams come true?"

Even though she practically demanded Harry to put the ring on her finger she could not prevent the tears leaking out of her eyes, with a joyful "yes" she kissed Harry. Harry put the ring on her finger and Hermione in turn grabbed his father's wedding band and slipping it on his hand vowed, "Harry with this ring I give myself to you. My heart, my body and my soul is yours for as long as I live."

It suspiciously looked like a wedding vow to him but Harry took his mother's ring and slipping on to Hermione's finger next to the engagement ring repeated the same vow. They felt a pulse of magic jump between the two rings probably sealing their love for as long as they lived.

Hermione gazed fondly at the rings before taking them off and threaded them through one of the chains that Harry handed her. Harry did the same and they wore the ring around their neck slipping the chain into their shirt and out of sight.

**Present Night**

"We are not really sure if our actions made us legally married but to us we are married" Hermione concluded.

Emma was shocked; even if all this was not legal they took a step that almost made them married even if it was in their eyes alone. To take such a step, they have had to be sure about their feelings for each other and looking at them she was sure that only their reluctance to make their relationship public and maybe their age too, was keeping them from having a big wedding.

Harry supported Hermione's thoughts and feelings, "We have not really defined our relationship but it is much deeper than friendship even bigger than being husband and wife."

The shock must have been evident on Emma's face so Harry elaborated, "If having sex only defines being married then we are just friends, but if you cannot live without the other, then we are a single soul in two different bodies. We know everything about the other right from favourite colour to sleeping habits" Harry alluded to Emma's raised eyebrow when he was loosening the buttons on Hermione's night shirt earlier.

Hermione chipped in, "We do not need to be intimate for the assurance that we are in love. We have a much deeper connection and we trust the other implicitly. Harry decided to wait till we get married, but now I do not want to wait. In my opinion we are already married" this was said looking at Harry and that look defined her need for him and her desire to get intimate with him.

Both Harry and Emma were embarrassed. Emma because she felt that she was intruding into something private and Harry because the discussion about their love life was happening in front of Hermione's mother.

Despite his embarrassment Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and proclaimed, "My heart and soul are already yours Hermione, you can have my body whenever you want." They sealed his declaration with a kiss before Harry carried her back to bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Part 3

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Part 3**

Two days later Madam Pomfrey pronounced that Hermione was healthy enough to leave the hospital wing and they all decided that they will spend the rest of the time that Hermione has, travelling and seeing new sights.

Dumbledore of course could not let Harry leave the castle; he feared that once out of Hogwarts he may never return. Again the three Weasleys were present and they were accompanied this time by Remus Lupin who could not bother to visit Hermione when she was critically injured. "Harry my boy, it is imperative for you to stay here. It is for your own safety." The three Grangers and Harry could see for what it was, a grand plan to confine Harry and even guilt trip him if possible.

"Safety from what Sir?" Harry was not prepared to bow to the authority of the man who was preparing him as a scapegoat.

"From Voldemort and his death eaters of course my boy" Dumbledore replied.

Harry let out a dry chuckle, "It does not matter to me if Voldemort finds me, without Hermione in my life there is no meaning for me to live."

This was what Dumbledore feared; yes his plans did involve Harry finally facing Voldemort, a confrontation from which he honestly did not expect Harry to come unblemished. "Come on my boy, life does not end with just one person. You have a lot of friends and you will learn to love again, Ms. Weasley likes you very much and there are other witches that are interested in you."

Harry scoffed at that and Hermione threw Dumbledore a venomous glare. Harry gently squeezed her arm and turning to the youngest Weasley who frankly had a predatory gleam in her eyes, said, "The same Ms. Weasley who could not even bother to comfort her injured friend? Where was she when I was feeling upset due to Sirius' death and needed some support? Besides she is already on her second boyfriend and I will be the third! No Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley was outraged, "How dare you talk about my daughter like that? She was just preparing herself to satisfy you and this is all the thanks she gets. Have you forgotten all the times that I took you into my house and taken care of you?"

Harry was seriously losing his patience now and it was Hermione's turn to restrain him, the Granger parents were watching the events unfolding and were amazed at the attitude of the woman whom they left Hermione with. They were contemplating on tearing her apart but Harry beat them to it.

"Oh! I did not know that you needed some sort of payment for that. Look at me, all these days I was thinking that it was out of kindness of your heart. We sure were naïve, weren't we Hermione?" Sharing a smirk with Hermione he continued, "If Hermione was healthy was she the payment for Ron? If you have even hinted at financial need I would have turned over my entire vault to you, but this is the most disgusting thing I have heard. Even the Dursleys were better than this."

That was the ultimate insult that anyone could be handed; being called lower than the inhuman creatures that abused a child was the last straw for Mrs. Weasley, she scowled at Harry and Hermione and threw a glare at Dumbledore which meant 'I will talk to you about this'. She left the hospital wing in a huff; Ron and Ginny looked at the retreating form of her mother and then at the headmaster and decided it was probably safer to follow their out.

Now Dumbledore tried a different strategy and appealed to Hermione's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, surely you can see the benefit of your daughter staying here at Hogwarts? She can have the best medical care possible and Madam Pomfrey will be available to treat her if she needs it. There is really no point in you denying her the medical attention she needs."

Emma wanted to go out of her comfort zone and really pummel the headmaster, she however restrained herself and settled for a good tongue lashing, "Your Madam Pomfrey said that she did all that she could do and even the best healers in Britain have given up. You want us to believe that if Hermione needed her help in the future, she could miraculously come up with an idea that can save her life? You had her in your care and did a masterful job at that and because of that she has only a few days to live, days which she will spend in the care of people that love her."

Hermione put an end to all arguments, with tears in her eyes requested, "Take me home Harry; I am unable to breathe here."

Harry simply took her hand and pulling her out of the seat began leading Hermione out of the Hospital wing. The elder Grangers hastened to follow them only sparing fuming glances at the others in the room.

That night the three Grangers and Harry sat together after dinner to discuss their travelling itinerary.

"Where do you want to go Harry? Do you have any particular place that you want to see?" Dan asked taking the initiative.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he has already emptied hi trust vault and converted all the galleons into pounds and he was all set, "Except to London and Hogwarts I have never been to any place. I wouldn't even know to suggest some place of interest."

The elder Grangers looked shocked, "What? The Dursleys never bothered to take him anywhere except the inside of their car" Hermione defended him.

Dan thought that Harry had a crappy life but did not voice his opinion instead he turned to his wife for her preference. Hermione saved them all again, "I want to see a lot of places like the Grand Canyon, Yellowstone National Park and the statue of Liberty. So that's where we are going" and everybody agreed to that.

When it was time for bed, Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to her room and locked the door. Dan began to rise from his seat but Emma's hand on his arm effectively squashed any protests he may have had. By now Harry and Hermione began wearing their rings openly on their fingers and even Dan could not deny his daughter the pleasures of a married life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forty days that he spent touring the United States with Hermione were bitter sweet for Harry, while he was happy to spend some time without any fear or danger; Hermione's rapidly ailing health was the only ominous cloud on his happiness. When she began to lose her strength rapidly and tire out easily they returned back to UK.

A couple of days later Hermione made an announcement that added to Harry's anguish, "Harry, I am pregnant isn't it great?" she said, her voice brimming with excitement. Harry rejoiced with the entire family, but everyone knew that it was just a sham. Still, they could not deny Hermione every little bit of joy she could experience.

Emma played the perfect part of a mother fussing over her child who was herself giving birth to a new life, "Oh! That's wonderful news my dear, but are you sure?"

"Yes mom, I missed my period this time and so checked with a spell, we will not know the sex of the child yet but I am going to be a mom!" she exclaimed almost jumping for joy.

The two women quickly got together on the couch and began furiously discussing, away from the prying ears of the two men in the house. Harry saw and felt Hermione's happiness and he pretended to be happy for her. All he could do was pretend; all the happiness had been sucked out of him faster than a dementor's presence.

When the others were engrossed in a discussion, Harry discretely withdrew and went up to the guest room which he occasionally used. The anguish he kept smothered finally was allowed to break free and his body wracked with cries. Arms wrapped around himself he tried to extract any small amount of comfort left within himself to bring solace to his aching heart. He did not know how long he was like that but he felt strong arms going round him. Looking up he saw Dan Granger with tears leaking from his eyes too, trying to offer the small amount of succor he could himself spare. Harry slowly unwound his arms from around himself and then wrapped his arms around the grieving father; he finally found some acceptance with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was decked in black flags proclaiming the death of a student for all those who did not know it before. The mood was somber unlike the many times when the start of the school year was a very festive affair with students meeting their friends after a period of more than two months and exchanging stories. Almost all of the students knew about the fact that Hermione was critically injured but how critical was known only to a very few.

The events of that night were very well publicized, after all the dark lord Voldemort made a public appearance in front of a pyjama clad minister of magic and was thwarted once again by the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Ably supported by his friends who have been trained by their savior himself, the evil was beaten back. They were now confident that nothing can befall them as long as their hero was alive.

When Hermione's death was announced, the whisperings began, asking for Harry Potter who was conspicuously absent from the Gryffindor table, the mood rapidly turning to alarm.

"Harry is stricken with grief after the death of his best friend and girlfriend. He has requested some time to recover and would be joining you all as soon as he can" Dumbledore announced. There were nearly audible sighs of relief after that, the students were happy that they still had Harry Potter to protect them should the forces of darkness raise their head again.

What they did not know was that Headmaster Dumbledore did not have a clue as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He disappeared a few days after Hermione's burial along with the Grangers. Frantic attempts by the ministry aurors and the 'Order of the Phoenix' to trace the three did not give them any sign that Harry was even alive. The goblins at Gringotts vehemently denied them access to any information regarding Harry's location, only acknowledging that he was alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Emma and Dan Granger did not want to live in the country that cost them the life of their only daughter. The memories were too painful for them; they lived a relatively secluded life that did not see them making many fast friends to miss. Selling their practice and house they moved to distant Australia managing to evade each and every attempt by Dumbledore to trace them.

Harry gave up all pretenses of even willing to train for a duel with Voldemort. He knew that however hard he could train, and unless suddenly bestowed with this 'power he knows not' there was no chance for him to win against a man who had many years of magical training and a ruthless streak. He instead opted to find a modicum of peace in his life and a soothing balm to his tortured heart.

With the help of muggle transport and few thousand pounds, almost the very last of his trust vault, Harry landed in a hermitage located in the foothills of the Himalayas and on the banks of the river Ganga in northern India. He coveted the quietness of the remote location away from all the frantic pace that usually accompanies a busy life.

People from around the world congregate at the hermitage, usually looking for salvation from this life, but Harry was only looking for some peace and time for retrospection.

As the days passed and though he accepted that the deaths of Sirius and Hermione were one of those inevitabilities of life, he could not find the peace he was craving. The loss of Hermione hit him hard, a blow from which he never recovered. Gazing at the endless heights of the Himalayan peaks calmed the raging emotions to some extent but he was still pining for the life of his love, which was cut so unreasonably short.

He was in regular communication with the Grangers, the only expense he incurred during his stay at the ashram, earning his meals by helping out in and around the place. Rest of the time was spent in silent contemplation and meditation.

The goblins finally traced Harry after two years of his leaving Britain. His total aversion to use any magic in his daily activities also helped hide him from the magical world, but the goblins were known for their tenacity. Harry found a Gringotts owl waiting for him when he returned from taking a bath in the ice cold waters of the Ganga. It was almost to the day, a year after his 17th birthday. The letter gave details of his inheritance and a list of properties he obtained from both his parents and also Sirius.

He let out a sigh, "Well! There goes my vacation; the time to meet my beloved is near" Harry told the waiting owl.

True to his expectation, he was faced with a determined Dumbledore two days later.

Dumbledore looked at his former student and had to acknowledge that there was a change in him, the place he was living certainly agreed with him. He could not point at it but Harry had an air of contentment about him.

"Harry my boy! The years have definitely been good to you" the aged headmaster greeted him.

Harry gave him a short bow, "Thank you professor, and please forgive me if I cannot say the same to you." The headmaster looked much more aged than the two years he had not seen him. The increased frequency of fights with Voldemort and his death eaters added to the responsibility of planning for unforeseen contingencies have worked him thin.

"Ah! The plight of fighting against the darkness my boy" he gave him a wry smile.

Harry did not rise to the obvious bait. If the years at the 'Ashram' have left him with something, it was infinite patience.

Dumbledore lost the impromptu battle and sighed, "I am here to request you to join the fight against Voldemort Harry. The prophecy I told you about clearly states that only you can win against Voldemort."

Harry disagreed, "The prophecy states nothing like that" amazingly he did not even raise his voice. The old Harry would have been ranting by this time, "It only states that only either I or Voldemort will survive an encounter between us, nothing more."

"Like I told you before Harry, your ability to love will ensure your win. Such a pure emotion will triumph over hate filled evil."

Harry shook his head ruefully; even his endless musings have not provided him with an answer as to how love could defeat Voldemort. He was not sure if his ability to love has survived the purge that was the death of his beloved Hermione. He knew that this was an argument that he would never win against Dumbledore. He knew what his fate was and had already accepted it.

He had updated his will and sent it with the Gringotts owl that brought him the letter about his inheritance. All that fortune from his ancestors and Sirius will be added to the money obtained after selling all the property and would be used to help orphans and victims of the war. His explicit instructions ensured that no one affiliated with the death eaters would benefit from his generosity, let the ministry take care of the evil they helped nurture. He also stipulated that two millions galleons be given to the Grangers, one million of which would be held in a trust fund for Little Harriet Granger.

His firebolt, wand, the invisibility cloak and photo album having his memories of the years spent in the company of Hermione were already with the Grangers and he now willed them to Harriet. The rings that Harry and Hermione wore were also in their possession along with Hermione's things. His latest communication to them a day ago would now be his last. Harry also sent them a copy of his will that he sent away with the Gringotts owl and a letter hoping that if Harriet turns out to be magical she would not hate the magical world. He instead hoped that she would find a world of wonders and happiness just like her sister Hermione did. He could always wish that by the time little Harriet Granger begins her schooling, Voldemort would be long gone.

Bowing one last time to the 'Guru', who helped him accept the vagaries of life that were thrown at him, and to the Himalayan heights he took the portkey along with Dumbledore.

Harry landed in the great hall of Hogwarts amid general cheers which in turn immediately stilled upon seeing his attire. His shaved head and saffron robes giving the modest crowd of well-wishers an impression of a mystic, and that instead of giving them confidence added to the sense of hopelessness. He spied Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin among the crowd and they looked positively heart broken, while Ron and Ginny still appeared to harbor hatred towards him.

'No matter everything will be over in a few days' Harry though before he requested to be led to his room. He wanted to spend what he knew to be his last few hours on earth in meditation.


	4. Part 4

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Part 4**

If people thought that the battle with Voldemort would be a prime example of large forces amassed on both sides and ferocious cries of various dark creatures renting the air, they would sadly be mistaken. Voldemort stormed into Hogwarts grounds accompanied only by about 20 of his inner circle members to be faced with a sea of witches and wizards fighting against him.

Dumbledore opened with a verbal volley, "Hello Tom you are either supremely arrogant or extremely foolish to come here to Hogwarts and that too with a pitiful few of your followers."

Voldemort did not deign to reply as his attention was focused on the saffron clad, bald headed Harry Potter. He was surprised by the way he was dressed; he would have thought that Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' would be much more than a hermit. He was not really sure what he expected of Harry Potter; arrogance or fear yes, but not a calm acceptance and even a genial smile.

"Hello Tom" Harry greeted, "I am ready to meet my destiny, are you?"

This time Voldemort chose to reply, this was the one who was being flaunted as his equal, "Do not demean me with that commonplace name. I am Lord Voldemort and I make my own destiny."

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement, "and that is how it should be, not led by someone who thinks he knows what is best for you." Before he could be interrupted, Harry continued, "You should not fear death Tom, death is a release for me from this pathetic existence and I will get to meet my love. It took me two years to understand that we are all pawns in the greater game. You can only do your best and live your life with compassion towards others that in itself is a reward."

"Kindness and compassion" Voldemort scoffed, "I am going to give this world the same thing that a destitute witch and an orphan got" he growled. Regaining the same indifferent mask people were accustomed to see he questioned, "Tell me Harry Potter do you know about the prophecy that binds us together?"

"Yes I know about the prophecy and its wordings. I also know about the two possible interpretations" he sighed, "the game could have gone either way between us but without any training my hands have been tied" Harry concluded.

"Come now Harry Potter we know that old people are not always correct" it was now Voldemort's turn to launch a jibe at the much revered wizard.

Dumbledore felt the beginnings of a panic attack, 'two interpretations?' he thought. **(A/N: See Footnote)**

Before anyone could understand what Harry and Voldemort were referring to, Harry sounded the death knell, "Are you ready to find out which of the interpretations will hold water Tom?"

Everyone were left watching the tragedy about to unfold, Harry was standing in front of the most feared wizard without even a wand in his hand and neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry aurors were even making an attempt to help him out, let alone protect him.

Voldemort gave Harry a piercing glare but he could detect no treachery from him, "Very well Harry Potter, I will not bother your three friends who managed to flee this doomed country. Go! Find your loved ones"

"Avada Kedavra" he thundered.

Harry made no move to defend himself or even evade the oncoming curse. He just stood there with his arms open and a small smile playing on his lips, reminiscent of someone welcoming a bearer of good news. Maybe Harry was welcoming the curse; it finally brought a release for his mangled soul, allowing it to meet its mate and become whole again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The green light of the curse nearly blinded him but Harry did not flinch. When he was able to see clearly he found himself in a strange place. He was on a small hill covered with grass and blooming flowers overlooking the sea. Birds and bees were flying around but was blissfully silent, not the silence of death but one of fulfillment. If he was to imagine a place of tranquility, this might have been it.

Looking out to the sea he did not fell any raging emotions in tune with the waves, but an odd sense of calm and of peace. Harry heard a rustling sound somewhere to the left and behind him. Looking over his shoulder without turning he saw a woman dressed in a pure white flowing gown walking towards him. The bushy brown hair that he was so familiar with was not being thrown around in the small wind that was blowing, but was swaying gracefully. The woman walking towards him elegantly had a look of pure joy and was radiating happiness; she was meeting her husband and soul mate after a long time. It was Hermione and to Harry she looked like an angel.

Harry waited till Hermione was alongside him and eagerly wrapped her in his arms squeezing her tight. They held each other for a few long minutes and finally moved apart enough to kiss without breaking the embrace. The longing and pain of being apart was reflected in the kiss and neither was willing to end it. They finally parted when they suspected the beginning of a bruise on their lips.

The reunited couple shared a small chuckle and time came to a standstill while they were lost gazing into the endless depths of each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much sweetheart" Harry chocked out his voice full of emotion threatening to spill out of his eyes as tears.

Hermione was not much different, "I know my love; I was watching you all the time and I am sorry that I could not be there to take away your pain."

Nothing more was said as they sat down on the hill facing the sea and with arms around the other's waist they sat in silence drowning in each other's reassuring company. Harry was not sure where he was but was unwilling to break the silence. He would not admit it but he was scared that his voice would disrupt the reunion and he would be left alone again.

Finally after what felt like hours he asked, "Where are we my dear?"

"There is no name for this place Harry. This is a physical manifestation of our happy place as we are neither in the land of the living nor of the dead. I was waiting for you to come so that we could move on to the afterlife together and from here I could also keep an eye on you."

Harry was surprised that she chose to stay here in the no man's land but was also touched by her gesture, "Oh! I am sorry my sweet Hermione. I never meant to hurt you; I know that the days of watching me brood and languish in torment over you would not have been pretty. You should have moved on."

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, "How can you say that Harry? 'Wherever I go, I go with you' wasn't that what we decided?"

Harry kissed her soundly for that endearing remark.

Hermione was afraid to broach the subject that could potentially cause pain to both. Hermione was sure what she wanted but was not sure what Harry was thinking, looking at the way he chose not fight back at Voldemort, she was almost certain about his motives but they needed to decide now.

"Harry you are the one chosen to defeat the dark lord Voldemort. You could have been killed all those nights ago but survived to grow up to defeat him. It's time for you to decide what you want to do; do you want to go back from here or move on with me?"

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip in her nervousness; she did not want him to go back but Harry was the only one capable of defeating Voldemort. If Harry did go back, Hermione would have another long wait, this time stretching to probably more than a hundred years before being reunited with him.

"Hermione what would happen to you if I decide to go back?"

Hermione expected this; this was the stubborn streak of Harry coming to the fore when thinking about his loved ones, "I will be forced to wait for you to come again. I had the choice of moving on to the afterlife as soon as I came here but I chose to wait for you and I will continue to do so."

Harry gave her a smile as if he was being inordinately patient with a dull child, "Then why would I choose to go back? What all happiness I have in my life is here and now before me, while there is nothing down there to entice me. I do not have an obligation to kill Voldemort, do I?" he asked, his brow furrowed in suspicion.

Hermione gave a sigh, "No Harry there is no obligation. But what about all those people who hoped that you would end him?"

Harry gave a shrug, "What about them? They are just nameless faces to me, they are not you."

When Hermione was getting ready to object, he gave her waist an extra squeeze stopping her, "Hermione what are the chances that I would be able to kill him this time?" Seeing the resigned look on Hermione he agreed with her, "practically nothing. I do not have any sort of combat training and let's face it, I am a mediocre wizard at best and survived all those skirmishes with tremendous amount of luck and the right witch by my side."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "How many times would I have to die before I can kill him Hermione? Again, are we sure that I will be able to go back the next time I get killed? I don't think so. I am also not sure that Dumbledore will start to train me now after all these years, when he could have done that when Voldemort did not have a body. I am not ready to endure all that hardship without having a chance to look at you or able to do this" he followed it up by kissing her deeply which left her flustered.

"With Voldemort gone there could be a new dark lord. It has happened before with Grindelwald and it will happen again, let the people learn the hard way, positive reinforcement does wonders you know" he mocked. "I for one do not want to end up like Dumbledore, a cynical old man without any love in his life."

Hermione wanted to protest but she did not have the heart in her argument, she put in one last ditch effort, "You could live for little Harriet and with my parents."

Harry had a fond smile on his lips imagining the newest Granger, he did not know Hermione when she was young but he could imagine little Harriet probably being just like her. Bright and bursting with enthusiasm to learn all about the new world she was brought into by her mother.

He shook his head to negate her feeble attempt, "There is nothing to fear for the safety of your sister Hermione. She will be well taken care of by your parents, not that it is of much importance but the money I left her will help them. Besides, Tom gave me his assurance that he will not harm Harriet or your parents and I am more willing to believe him than the others."

Hermione had to agree to that. The people who were supposedly in charge of Harry did little to inspire confidence in them. She had nothing more to argue upon with him, so untangling herself from Harry stood up and extended her hand to him, "Let's go meet your parents Harry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on Hogwarts grounds, the over hundred assembled Witches and Wizards were shocked into immobility when they saw their champion fall to Voldemort's curse. Dumbledore who was waiting for the correct moment mobilized them again and with a cry of "Fire!" launched a borderline dark cutting curse at the Dark Lord. That was the signal for all of them to fire their own curses at Voldemort.

All their efforts however were futile as Voldemort raised his wand and pirouetted around enclosing himself and the death eaters behind him in an impenetrable dome. The fighting force brimming with confidence at Dumbledore's insistence, were reduced to mere spectators as their attempts to destroy their tormentor were thwarted so easily.

When the dome dissipated a cruel laugh rang out which had a strange echo to it, "You old fool in your infinite arrogance you wanted to be the one to get rid of Lord Voldemort. You killed your own savior, the only one who was at least capable of killing me. The prophecy foretold that I can only be killed at the hands of Harry Potter, you betrayed your only hope."

Dumbledore could not believe his own eyes and ears. All his planning was based on the presence of a horcrux in Harry Potter which would be destroyed when Voldemort launched the dreaded killing curse at him. Then he would finally kill the dark lord and win accolades. Now all his planning was down the metaphorical drain, Harry Potter was dead and with him apparently any hopes of ending the threat of Voldemort. He had to salvage his dying credibility, "but I destroyed all your horcruxes, you are mortal" he blurted out.

Voldemort merely raised his nonexistent eyebrow, "Oh! So you found out about my soul anchors. No matter, yes, I am mortal now but cannot be killed by any other hand than the one lying lifeless. Your actions have thwarted my attempts to live forever but also have ensured that I will die a natural death" Voldemort interpreted the fabled prophecy that tied two wizards inexplicably together, for Dumbledore's benefit.

Stretching to his full height, which was an impressive three inches over six feet Voldemort declared, "Now you bow to your Lord and Ruler."

Every eye turned to the lifeless body of the one they betrayed, in their hurry to get rid of one evil, they might have fostered a much more terrible one. The one hope of wizarding Britain was now extinguished. 'What have I done' was the sentiment that Dumbledore had to contend with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ministry and Wizengemot were quickly abolished and all the departments in the ministry were directly brought under Voldemort's control. In a move that surprised many he did not put his faithful followers in the top positions as most of them anticipated but he left those who were already in charge with strict instructions to tow his line or lose their life. If his ardent followers thought that they would have a free reign, they were sadly disappointed. Voldemort ruled with an iron fist and any opposition to him, even from his death eaters was ruthlessly eliminated.

Dumbledore and many of the others who vehemently opposed him were given chance to retire from public view or be incarcerated; almost all of them including Dumbledore took the first option and faded into obscurity. Hogwarts was also left undisturbed with Minerva McGonagall taking charge but with strict supervision to prevent any fostering rebellion. There was not much change to the curriculum as Voldemort had no intention of ruling over mindless idiots and he still needed competent hands to get the things done however unwilling they might be.

The initial decade of his rule was one of establishing total control over all things magical in Britain and even though people lived in fear, there were surprisingly very few incidents of violence. People expected something big to happen and take away even the small amount of happiness they could scrounge and were on tenterhooks all the time. Going along with Salazar Slytherin's dogma of separating the magical world from the non-magical world, any children born to muggle parents that showed magical prowess were immediately apprehended and taken away to be raised in the magical world. In return, Voldemort ensured that the non-pureblood population was spared all the indignity they faced before, from those who thought themselves superior.

The isolation of the magical world was complete. Voldemort did not attempt to influence the muggle world because he knew that sooner or later the superior numbers of the muggles would ultimately overwhelm the magical population.

The basic rights of the wizards and witches were totally suppressed to prevent any uprising and they were made to depend on the rations supplied by his regime. Voldemort imposed a blanket ban on long distance travel either by apparition or portkey and entry of anyone from outside Britain was forbidden as was travel overseas. Every witch and wizard was tracked diligently to ensure compliance.

Even though he detested his heritage of being born to a muggle, he did not encourage any kind of mayhem over the muggle-borns or half-bloods. 'There really was no point in ruling over a wasteland' was his reason. He knew that eventually every pure blood family would run out of heirs and especially with the embargo on foreign travel this would occur sooner than later. In a few years they would need the new blood from muggle-borns to resurrect the dying lines.

The other magical species were also not bothered as Voldemort knew that the goblins would be the first to rebel against any moves to curtail their freedom. The entire economy and gold of the magical world being in the control of the ferocious warrior species also stilled his hand. He did not want another goblin rebellion on his hands. Even though he considered them lower than himself, Voldemort resorted to a policy of live and let live with the goblins, centaurs and house-elves.

Voldemort was not a fool, he knew that fear was not a sound basis for ensuring his continued rule over magical Britain. So after a period of ten years of stifling embargo to ensure total compliance of his whims and wishes, he allowed freedom to the masses, as long as it was not a threat to him. He began scheming for ensuring a better quality life to every magical being born on the island, something which his mother was denied. He may not have loved her as a son would, but after living fourteen years of his life depending on others, he found out that he was sympathetic to the plight of a destitute. Over the years, he slowly began to relax the curbs over muggle-born witches and wizards. They were allowed to stay and mingle with their muggle parents or relatives as long as they complied with the statute of secrecy.

Voldemort slowly brought in measures to ensure equality among not only the wizards and witches but also the different magical species starting with goblins to the house elves. The ingrained habit to ostracize people based on blood was gradually dissuaded much to the dismay of his ardent death eaters. The purebloods that harboured visions of torture, rape and murder of the muggle-borns were angry. They held restraint all these years in the hope that once Voldemort ascertained his control they will be allowed free reign, but now after ten years of suppressed urges their dreams were shattered.

When a faction of fanatical purebloods under the leadership of Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, tried to subvert Voldemort's wishes, they were remorselessly and publically executed. The wizarding world's so called elite were finally forced to give way to others when asked. People were finally able to live without fear for their lives or persecution at the hands of the purebloods.

There was an end to all the bigotry, apathy and intolerance to other species and magical Britain emerged to be pinnacle of peace and prosperity. The dream of equality that countless Ministers and leaders like Dumbledore were either unwilling or tried to achieve in their own perverted way was finally brought forward by the most feared wizard, Lord Voldemort.

During his later years, Voldemort was finally able to admit to himself and to the general public that he was hurt deeply by the callous attitude of wizarding Britain that killed his mother and for him to be orphaned. It was his intent to lead the witches and wizards of Britain into a golden age but his method could probably have been a little less confrontational. Then again any society that allows a pregnant witch to fend for herself clearly needed a big kick on the proverbial backside and he was the one to deliver that.

Voldemort finally died after more than a hundred years of his rule over wizarding Britain, much earlier than he expected, the various rituals he undertook in his younger years finally taking a toll on his body. His death was amazingly grieved by the general populace, an act that even Voldemort would not have imagined occurring.

While the confrontational 'leaders of the light' were long forgotten, the young man who selflessly sacrificed his life for the 'greater good' of wizarding Britain, Harry Potter was revered along with the one who was initially feared but gradually grew in their hearts to be liked, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

With the memories and stories of gallant wizards like them both passed through generations, evil never again triumphed in that land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N (Footnote): I think that JKR implied that the prophecy meant that either Harry or Voldemort would end up being killed by the other. There was an equal chance for either of them to end up dead. Harry was probably saved by the horcrux in him and also the Elder Wand refusing to cast a lethal curse at its true master. I have introduced a small twist in the interpretation of the prophecy; either Harry or Voldemort could only be 'killed' by the other and no one else. If they do not die at the hands of the other, they will live their normal life and die of old age when the body ceases to function. Voldemort made horcruxes to try and ensure that he can even overcome that, but destroying all of them will now leave Voldemort vulnerable to a natural death.


	5. Part 5

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

**Part 5: Alternate Ending**

The over hundred assembled Witches and Wizards were shocked into immobility when they saw their champion fall to Voldemort's curse. Dumbledore who was waiting for the correct moment mobilized them again and with a cry of "Fire!" launched a borderline dark cutting curse at the Dark Lord. That was the signal for all of them to fire their own curses at Voldemort.

The hastily erected shields by Voldemort and his followers were quickly overwhelmed under the barrage and failed. They were quickly cut down like the rabid dogs they were. The final emotion on Voldemort's face was that of surprise, surprise that he was beaten but more importantly his carefully concocted array of soul anchors were gone.

Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall were among those who were impatiently waiting for Harry Potter to rise from the dead again, Dumbledore promised them that everything will be alright. But they were left disappointed before despair took over the assembled masses.

Lupin never question Dumbledore's motives or reasoning when he confided in them that Harry carried one of Voldemort's horcurxes in him and had to be removed before Voldemort could be killed. He also did not protest when the preposterous idea of Harry getting hit with the killing curse was proposed as a means to remove the horcrux. Now there was no point in regretting or contemplating the alternatives that could have been studied and tried. Harry Potter was dead and of all his friends he was now left all alone and had to bear the burden of failing James and Lily Potter.

Lupin's mind was a swirling mass of confused thoughts. 'Was Harry not a horcrux and was there no need for him to be killed by Voldemort as Dumbledore convinced them? Did Harry even had to face Voldemort or could the dark lord have been killed by anyone when the last of his horcruxes was destroyed? Was the prophecy already fulfilled all those nights ago on Halloween when James and Lily died and Harry survived? Could Harry have lived his life where ever he found the peace he was coveting and was unnecessarily dragged into the conflict?' Whatever might have been the state of his thoughts, remorse was the dominant sensation in him. There was nothing he could do now except to live out his life and then face the wrath of Lily Potter for failing to take care of her child as he promised all those years ago.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was ecstatic, 'Finally' he thought, 'the dark menace is gone and now the people will remember me as the one who got rid of two dark lords' he finished not without some vanity.

The public opinion as they say however was fickle. Learning about the sacrifice by their hero, the public sought information, any information and the events at the 'Department of Mysteries' more than two years ago were brought back into limelight. The different retellings of the events coloured the story a bit though, but the final version was a lot better than what originally transpired that night.

It told the story of a young woman, Hermione Potter nee Granger who threw herself in the line of fire taking the lethal curse that was meant for her husband. Her sacrifice was meant to give Harry Potter some time, time to continue his training which was being undertaken in secret as he was denied by both the ministry and the headmaster. When that fact became known, he was forced to flee the country but was found out and brought back by Dumbledore rudely interrupting his training. The rest was known to everyone, how Harry Potter sacrificed his life bringing an end to the evil Dark Lord Voldemort's reign and saving thousands of lives.

The atrium at the ministry now has a statute honouring the 'Righteous Family of Four'. It has a remarkable likeness to the 'Four Potters' as they are fondly remembered; James, Lily, Hermione, and Harry Potter. All the four were also awarded the 'Order of Merlin' posthumously, the first and probably the last time that an entire family was felicitated in such a manner. Both the 'Light Lord' and the 'Dark Lord' have been long forgotten all that remained for eternity are the amazing stories of sacrifice by the two young couples, the second one even younger than the first, for the much touted 'greater good'.

**THE END**


End file.
